New Beginnings
by TwinHater
Summary: Harry Black has decided to move to America for a fresh start. Before he even gets settled, the supernatural finds him. Can Sam and Dean save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

My screams echoed in the darkness, the sound filled with agony. Begging. Pleading. But it never stopped, and finally I broke. "What about now Dean? Want to take a turn?" His eyes flashed black, his face contorted into a terrifying smile.

"Yes."

"Dean? Dean?" like a rubber band, I snapped back to reality.

"I'm here Sammy." I know I scared him when I blanked out like that. When I remember hell, when I'm brought back to those moments it feels like I'm still in there. And when I finally took my turn torturing those souls on the racks, I enjoyed it. I loved the thrill of ripping apart their souls, tearing their will apart. I guess it's not too hard to believe, the infamous Dean Winchester is a sadist. I'm a hunter, I kill for a living.

"So, what's our next job?" We just finished up with a poltergeist, nasty thing. It was haunting the home it was murdered in, and decided to get revenge by killing the firstborn child of every family that moved in. So of course, I almost died, again.

"There has been reports of 10 missing in the last two weeks, could be anything."

"Lets go."

* * *

POV

"One way to Bayfield, Wisconsin please." The teller gave me an odd look, his eyes questioning. I don't understand what's so bloody odd about a twenty year old wanting to go somewhere. Maybe I should have just apparated, then I could avoid it. But then I wouldn't get to see everything.

He handed over the ticket, and I left with a polite 'thank you'. Merlin, it was crowded! Businessmen rushed their way through the station with their briefcases in tow; mothers gripped their children's hands as they hastily made their way through the terminal. It's amazing to me how fast these people go, never stopping, never slowing. What kind of life is that? Where you never get to stop and smell the roses, or just watch the sun rise on a clear morning.

With one last look at the crowds rushing about, I made my way to the terminal where my train was due. The line to board wasn't very long, a small town like Bayfield won't see many commuters; one of the reasons I picked it. A small, boring, town. No surprises, no mass murders, no nothing. It was perfect.

The train ride there was spectacular, at least for someone like me. It was calm, peaceful, and beautiful. Something as simple as the wide-open fields was truly stunning to someone so used to the manicured lawns of privet drive. It was completely natural, so unlike the harshness of the perfect suburban homes.

When I finally arrived, it was exactly the type of town I imagined. The kind of town where everyone knew everyone. As I stepped off the train, my eyes scanned the few stragglers hanging out by the station. My agent was supposed to meet me here and help me settle in. Finally, I set eyes on a rather business like woman, her hair harshly tied up, and clothes pressed and sharp. She must have seen me as well, because she made a beeline for me, her pointy heels clicking across the pavement.

We had sent pictures of ourselves to recognize each other. She reminded me somewhat of professor McGonagall, both women were the type to demand respect. What you saw was what you got, the perfect type of person for me. I was so frustrated with all of the manipulating, all of the secrets and hidden agendas. For once I wanted someone straightforward, someone who got down to business. The agent, Ms. Jenkins, had helped me find a house, and told me exactly what to expect. No surprises. I had bought a nice house on the outskirts of town.

"Mr. Black I presume?"

"Yes, and you must be Ms. Jenkins. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She flashed me a genuine smile, something I could tell was unusual for her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. You said you were twenty years old? I must say, I'm rather astounded by how polite you are. These days boys your age seem to think it's perfectly acceptable to be rude ands disrespectful. This is a rather nice change of pace." I didn't quite know what to say to that. The manners were drilled in me before I could even walk. 'Yes ma'am', 'May I take your coat?'

When I was first starting school, back in primary, it amazed me how rude one of the boys was to his mom. He would stomp out of the car, yell at her, and walk off without even saying goodbye. She would just drive away; she didn't say anything to the boy, just drove off. I couldn't believe what I saw that day. If I had a real mom, if she was still alive, I would be so polite to her. My mom would tell all of the other parents how nice and clever her baby boy was.

"Right this way mister Black, would you like to take a tour of the town? Or would you rather go right to your house?"

"Please, call me Harry. I think we could just go right to the house if you don't mind, I'd like to do the exploring once I'm unpacked." I could tell that this was what she wanted to hear, because her face brightened and eyes lit up.

"Responsible too! My you are quite refreshing!" We approached a modest sedan type car. It was shiny and a sleek black, but not overly flashy. I started towards where the passenger seat would be, but was interrupted.

"I'm going to drive if that's alright with you." Surprised I stopped and took a minute to realize what was going on. In England, the cars drive on the left side of the road, and the driver's side is on the right. In America it was the opposite. I blushed a bright red, and quickly walked around to the other side.

The ride wasn't long, a mere fifteen minutes from the station. However, it seemed to last forever. Ms. Jenkins was not a friendly woman, in fact she came off as rather cold. The journey was filled with an awkward silence, which was occasionally interrupted by a polite question from me followed by a quick, to-the-point answer from her. I could tell she was curious why I had no luggage, but she never asked. The truth is I only had a few things, and they were all stashed away in my coat. I didn't need anything else.

We finally pulled up to a modest one-story house. It was nothing special, but to me this house meant a new start. A place I could call my own, where no one else would ever get to tell me what to do or use me for their own selfish goals.

With a quick goodbye, the agent pulled away, leaving me with a set of keys and a number to call if I had any questions. I preferred it this way. This was something I had to do on my own, I'm done relying on other people, because the sad truth is that they only betray me in the end. That's what they all did. I did what they wanted, killed the man that killed so many. And then what did they do? They called me a monster, told me I deserved to go to Azkaban. I did what they wanted, and they betrayed me, turned their backs on me like everyone else.

The house itself was nothing amazing to look at. It's wooden exterior was painted a faded blue, its floors groaned when you took a step, and the doors all squeaked when you creaked them open. But it was home. It was my home and no one would ever take it from me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sharp knock at the door. My instincts were telling me that something was wrong, but that was impossible. No one knew where I was; I had made sure of it. The goblins erased any paper trail, sealed up all the records. There was no way someone from across the pond had followed me here. So who was knocking at my door?

Quietly I crept up to the door, my hand gripped my wand, my knuckles white. Slowly I opened the door, and was met with the sight of a family holding up a pie, their two children fighting in the background. I inwardly sighed in relief, and let go of my wand.

"Hi! You must be our new neighbor, welcome to Bayfield! Home of the largest cheese wheel..." The bubbly woman just kept talking, going on about all these random facts and statistics about cheese. Her husband just stood their, his own annoyance clear on his face. When she finally finished she just looked at me, seemingly waiting for me to say something.

"Hello, my name is Harry Black, its nice to see a friendly face around here. This is my first time in America, and I must admit I'm rather nervous." The woman instantly adopted a look of sympathy, and proceeded to name all the facts about America she could think of. This was going to be a long day. Thankfully, her husband cut her off and mentioned some appointment she was late for. With one more fact about someone named Justin Belber, the family piled into their car and sped off.

Of course no one followed me here, the mere thought was ridiculous. If I was truly going to have a fresh start, I needed to stop over-reacting. If someone rings the doorbell, it does not mean the death eaters are standing at my front door with their wands out ready to kill me. It could just be a nice family with a homemade pie, who drove here in their normal minivan.

The house was already furnished, with furniture, and electronics. I even had the kitchen stocked. Today I was going to just relax, and not worry about anything. Tomorrow I would see about getting a job, a car, and just start fitting in to the small town.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang again. At first I grabbed my wand, but then I reminded myself that it was just another family with a pie and a minivan. So I ignored my instincts and put on my best smile and opened the door.

Standing at my front door was a group of about five people. They were all young, around my age give or take a few years. Immediately I sensed something off about them. With my senses on high alert, I introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Harry Black, may I ask what you are doing here?" The woman in front smiled, her teeth a gleaming white.

"Hello Harry, were just here to welcome you. We saw you back at the train station, and figured we'd just come and say hello." Her answer seemed genuine, and I relaxed.

"Well hello then, is there anything I can do for you, I do have to finish unpacking." Before the woman answered, she looked around. I'm not quite sure why, considering no one else was around and the scenery wasn't very interesting.

"Actually Harry, there is a little something you could do for us. Can we have some blood?" Wait what? Before I could even process what she said, the man beside her brought his fist back and landed a solid blow to my head. My last fleeting thought was along the lines of 'bloody hell', before I fell to the floor and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Harshly tied ropes dug into my wrists, the frayed edges rubbing back and forth, blood was already trickling down my fingers. A blindfold covered my eyes but a small opening underneath revealed a cement floor covered with grime and dust. Soft voices whispered across the room, but were too quiet to make out anything that was being said.

"Hello?" I managed, but it was shaky. Whatever these things were, they weren't human. America doesn't have a wizarding community. They have witches who pledge their souls to demons. They don't have normal werewolves, they have half-transformed creatures that eat the hearts of their prey. America was fucked up, and whatever kidnapped me is most likely going to fall in that category

"Ahh, he's awake. Welcome." The blindfold was ripped from my eyes, and a bright light shocked my pupils. As they adjusted, I was confronted with the sight of a rather average looking man. He was about 5'10", brown hair, brown eyes. But something about him struck me as off; I just couldn't figure it out.

"Harry, there is something different about you. Would you like to share?" His lips curled into a feral grin. He almost seemed to be looking at me like a piece of meat. As if to emphasize my thoughts, his tongue snuck out and licked his lips. I couldn't help but shiver.

"No. I don't think I will." There was no way in hell I was telling whatever these things were about the wizarding world. Sure they betrayed me, but what kind of person would I be if I did the same to them?

"Are you sure?" He stepped closer, his eyes narrowed and teeth displayed. All it took was a nod. The man lunged at me, and sunk his teeth in my neck. Vampires. These things were bloody vampires! A haze descended over my mind, a kind of floaty feeling filled my body.

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. The vampire pulled back, his eyes clouded over, and lips stained red. The haze over my own mind pulled away, and awareness struck me. I had to get out of here. I knew from the way the others looked at the man, something different had happened.

"His blood, its…" His speech was slurred, and he seemed stuck on the right word to use. My blood had magic in it, one of the most powerful forces on this earth. To drink it, taste it in something already so delicious to a vampire. The feeling must beyond anything he has ever experienced.

"You have to try it. It's, it's special." He looked at me in awe, his gaze filled with curiosity.

"What are you?"

* * *

POV

"Did you get the pie?" There were few things in this world that I loved more than a good slice of the delicious dessert. Sammy knew this; he also knew that if I did not get my pie fix, it would not be a good day. Needless to say, he remembered.

"Alright, 11 gone missing, the last one was last night. His name was Harry Black, and moved here yesterday. I say we check it out." Here's the thing about Sam Winchester; the kid loves research. If you gave him the choice between a naked model and a pile of books, he wouldn't even check her out before grabbing the whole pile.

" Lets go check out the scene, then figure it out from there."

The trip out of town was nothing spectacular. There was nothing odd, nothing exciting, just me and my baby rolling down the dirt road. I loved this car more than anything. Not only have I travelled the country with her, but Sammy and I grew up in this car. The army man that Sam jammed into the ashtray was still there, as well as the Legos I had crammed into the vents. When the heat turned on, you could still hear them rattle around.

We finally pulled up to a modest two-story house. The doorway was marked off with police tape, the yellow a dramatic contrast to the peeling paint. I gently closed the door behind me, and approached the doorway. I immediately felt something very powerful lingering in the air. It wasn't the same type of power I had felt around Castiel, or anything else for that matter. No, this entity was far more powerful than anything I had ever encountered before. Demons, Angels. Nothing compared. Who did this strange energy belong to, and what were they?

As Sammy and I investigated the scene, frustration immediately began to set in. There was nothing here. No evidence, no clues, no residues, no sulfur. Just as I was starting to give up, in the corner of my eye I noticed something that didn't quite fit in. I bent to pick it up, and when I touched it I immediately knew what had kidnapped all of the missing people. In my hand I held a tooth. Sharp, long, and gleaming white. This was a vampire tooth.

"Sammy." He looked over, and I showed him what I held in my hand. He knew what it was, the recognition clear in his brown eyes. Over the years, we had encountered many different vampires. But the instance that seemed most like this one was the very first time, when we discovered that the creatures were not extinct.

"The nest will be in a secluded area, far out of town, but not too far. They still need to be able to feed. The last victim may still be alive, we should hurry." We both already knew this, but it helped to review the details. We needed dead man's blood, and we had the colt so we could kill them easily enough. The problem arose with the fact that based on the amount of disappearances this was a very large nest, there could be up to twenty bloodsuckers. Before we even thought about killing these things though, we had to find the nest. The best place to do that would be a local restaurant, preferably with a hot waitress.

After driving around town for a while, we ended up at Pier Plaza. Of course, I ordered a burger, while Sammy stuck with a salad. How he could eat rabbit food, I will never understand. I was very happy with my juicy burger dripping with grease, thank you very much.

Our waitress was a nice middle-aged woman. She had 3 kids, lived in the cul-de-sac right next to Bayfield Elementary, and drove a 2006 Honda Odyssey. She also revealed that if one were to drive five miles north of town, take a right at the old paper mill, and navigate another mile to a narrow road called Wheaton Dr., you would find yourself at the abandoned Mendenhall Mansion. Call it intuition, but that was where the nest was.

Before the waitress even finished her story, Sammy left a twenty on the table, and we sped off. We made quick stop at the hospital. Lucky for us there was a fresh corpse. Dead man's blood is poisonous to vampires, just a little can have them passed out from pain.

With that out of the way, we followed the main road north out of town, took a right at the windmill, and finally turned onto Wheaton Dr. I stopped the car, and we got out. Vampires had excellent hearing, and if we drove within a mile of their location they would hear us coming. I grabbed the colt, Sammy grabbed the blood, and we started the walk towards the mansion.

After about ten minutes, we began to see a huge building come into view. As we got closer, I started to notice the details. The first thing was that the place was huge. How we were going to figure out where they were keeping their food was going to be next to impossible. The main entrance was the kind of thing you would see in movies. Two statues of winged lions stood at attention next to a wide marble staircase. Grand steps led to a large wooden door embellished with intricate detailing, the pattern itself winding into a stunning display of the creatures that guarded it.

Just before we reached the main driveway, Sam and I crept quietly into the woods. We needed to figure out what our plan was before we just barged in. This of course was Sammy's idea. Had he not been here I would have jumped in guns blazing, and shoot everything in sight. But he wanted to be responsible and keep us from getting killed.

It was about an hour before I noticed movement in one of the second story windows. This is the kind of thing where binoculars came in handy. It's a good thing Sammy remembered them. After watching for a few minutes, he handed them to me.

"Dean," he whispered. "There's a kid tied up by the window. It might be Harry Black, the last victim." I looked through the lenses and was confronted with the sight of one of the vampires talking to a young man. I was surprised to see that dark haired hostage had a look of pure defiance on his face. The vampire must have asked him something, because Harry nodded. Just then, the bloodsucker lunged and sunk his teeth into the man's neck.

My eyes squeezed close, and the binoculars fell to the ground. We had to get in there before they killed him.

"Sammy, we have to save him." It was unusual for me to become desperate on the job. Sure I have near death experiences every other week, and oftentimes I've killed without a second thought. We save so many people I stopped caring about them. They were just another factor that got in the way of killing whatever damned monster was eating babies or kidnapping blonde girls. But for some reason I cared for this stranger I had never even met before.

"I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been only an hour or so since the first drink, and already I was exhausted. My mind stopped clearing up after the third vampire took a turn, and I could barely think straight. My eyesight had gone fuzzy, something I hadn't had to deal with for a very long time.

While I trained to defeat Voldemort, Mad Eye had found a potion that corrected eyesight completely. It was very illegal, and very painful. However, If I were to loose my glasses during a fight I would be no more useful than a leaf blowing around in the wind. After days of a feeling one could describe as someone taking a serrated knife and stabbing my eyes repeatedly, the pain finally faded and I was able to open my eyes and see the world for what it was. No more guessing who someone was, or trying to figure out if a shape was something I should be running from.

The symptoms of blood loss would only become more pronounced as the hours passed. Just when I thought there was no way another bloodsucker would show up, another blur would appear in front of me and an even deeper haze would descend over my clouded mind as their chemicals mixed into my blood.

At this rate I didn't have long until it was too late. Act now, or die trying. The vampire finished and stumbled away, the magic providing an impossible high. As good as it was for them, it was still a drug, it still left them vulnerable and distracted.

Barely able to think straight, I had to escape from maybe twenty drugged vampires. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sammy was the brain behind our team. He didn't go in if he didn't have a plan, a back-up plan, and help standing by. I on the other hand would run in with nothing but an empty gun and a dead cell phone.

"Unless you can come up with something better, this is the best we have." He glared, and I glared back, but I knew he was right.

"Ready?" No, but when was I ever ready to face down another danger that risked my mortality? The familiar knots had developed, my stomach jumped into my throat, and the adrenaline started pumping through my veins.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Again, I checked that the leeches were still distracted. I had managed to loosen the bonds somewhat, but it was still a tight fit. The effort already had a steady stream of sticky red blood dripping to the floor; any more blood loss and I wouldn't have a chance.

Every so often a dizzy spell would hit, and I would have to stop and wait for it to pass. Each time this happened, I was sure I would pass out. Blood's main purpose is to carry oxygen from the lungs to the rest of the body. The dizziness was caused from a lack of oxygen to the brain.

Finally, I felt the ropes go slack. My hands were free. Slowly, I let my right hand fall to my side. By now I should have learned to carry my wand no matter what. Stupidly, I had put it down before I answered the door. Now all I had was my weakened physical state and my wand less magic.

During one of my lessons with Remus, he explained that before Merlin created the wand, witches and wizards had nothing they could use to help focus their magic; because of this, only a few were successful with more than just a cleaning charm. However, those that managed would have been more powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort. The benefit of a magical focus allowed magical beings not strong enough to use their magic to become proficient in using it for everyday purposes.

As this invention became the only way the magical communities accessed their magic, the magic itself weakened; no longer being forced to work very hard. Remus compared it to a muscle; if you don't use it you loose it. The magic standards were lowered, and the magical gene pool was weakened.

In the olden days, magical beings kept their marriages confined to those considered magical. When the wand came out, it broadened the range of who was considered a Wizard, weakening the gene pool and magical abilities of the offspring. The most powerful beings now, such as Dumbledore would be considered a weak wizard in the eyes of those that didn't use a wand.

It just so happens, that I came from a long line of powerful wizards, dating all the way back to the first families. One of the requirements for marriage in the Potter line was the ability of wandless magic. The test was first designed by Emery Potter and required the potential partner to pick out a stone with magical properties out of thousands of similar ones; the only way to tell was to feel the magic within the stone. The one being tested would have to spread their magic out and feel for an energy, then summon it to them without a wand.

When I first heard of this challenge, I asked Mad Eye to test me. As I stood in the field looking over a pool of thousands of rocks, all different, nothing could have prepared me for what happened. As I slowly exhaled, I pushed my magic from my body. Little tendrils of invisible energy scoured the rocks, feeling for something, anything with an energy. Slowly, they crept downwards, and I saw the stone. It was a deep blue, around the size of fingernail. I knew that was it, but something was odd about it. The energy that should have emanated from it was hidden, cloaked in a way. I held out my hand, and the tendrils wrapped around the rock and dropped it into my palm. I wrapped my fist around it, feeling the soft edges dig into my palm, and looked at the ex auror.

Now Mad Eye's favorite saying was 'Constant Vigilance!' and rarely was he ever caught off guard. When I saw his face, molded in his features was surprise. His jaw dropped, eyes wide, and glass eye stuck in place, staring directly at my fist.

When I asked him what was wrong he whispered so softly I couldn't hear him. So I asked again. This time I heard, and the words were ones I would never forget, he said 'I put a spell on that rock Harry, a cloaking spell. There was no way you could have found it.' It seemed that not only was I powerful enough to do wandless magic, but I had enough magic to fit into the same class of power as Merlin himself.

Even with all the blood loss and drugs in my system, I was more powerful than any wizard alive. And there was no fucking way some bloody vampires would get the better of me. With the energy boost from my pep talk, I scoped out the room.

Most of my captors had left out of a door to the right of me. The few that had remained were seated across the room on the old Victorian style couches soaking up the warmth from the fireplace; these vampires were so drugged up, they could barely talk. However, the problem I was worried about was the bloodsuckers not in the room. They could be anywhere, and come back anytime for another drink, only to find the ropes cut and me gone.

The floor in front of me must have been left unfinished by the builders; it was the only part of the room that resembled a basement. The room had windows, so I could see I was on the main floor, probably not even that far from the main entrance. Which luckily for me, was in the opposite direction of the way the other vampires had gone. Perfect.

Slowly I stood, but before I could even take my first step, a violent wave of dizziness took over. I almost fell, just barely catching myself as it passed. With a harsh breath I started towards my escape.

A quick glance let me know the ones by the fireplace hadn't noticed a thing, and were still dozing happily in their minds. Silently, I crept towards the door, and let my eyes wander towards the hinges: rusted; they would squeak when I opened them. With a wave of my hand energy flowed effortlessly around the problem and silenced it.

I opened the door and sidled through, closing the door behind me. The hallway before me was grand in its essence. Rich red carpeting smoothed out through the passage, its walls, paint pealing, had old portraits every few feet. Doorways led off from the hallway, and at the end was a turn I couldn't see past.

As I approached the turn, I grew cautious. You never knew what was lurking around the corner, the war had taught me that much. I peaked around, and was knocked onto the floor. My head collided with the ground, and darkness started its descent over my vision. I fought the darkness, just barely hanging onto consciousness. Finally I was consumed, and my last fleeting thought before the lights went out was 'I am so screwed'.

* * *

The door creaked as Sammy opened it, and I couldn't help but wince at the noise. Creaking doors were a hazard in our line of business; the sound was easily recognizable and took away our advantage of surprise. Thank god the main entrance was empty.

Quietly, well as quietly as two big guys could, we made our way down a short hallway to the left. The passage had red carpeting and a bunch of creepy portraits. Paintings like these always managed to freak me out, I felt like the eyes were following me.

Sammy had started to lag behind; unlike myself art sort of interested the kid. He had taken an art class, and could accurately judge this kind of stuff. He said he took the class for the girls, but I think he was lying. I rounded a sharp corner, and collided with something. I managed to hold my footing, and looked down at what I had hit. It was the kid!


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think he's okay, I mean, he hit his head really hard."

My head pounded, and shapes danced behind my eyelids, but I was definitely alive. It didn't sound like I was still with the vamps, but whoever had me now didn't seem like a threat. For one, I could move, I wasn't restrained, and they were asking if I was okay. That was a very good sign.

Without thinking to far ahead, I forced my eyes open, bad idea. The light poured into my pupils, and my hand instinctively came up to cover them. Well, I guess they know I'm awake now.

"Hey, take it easy, relax. We're here to help you." When my eyes finally adjusted to the harsh light, I was able to look up at whoever was talking. He was tall, really tall with brown hair that went slightly past his ears. His kind eyes looked down at me, and I felt my last worries fade away; I was safe.

"My name's Sam, and that's my brother Dean", he pointed to another guy who happened to be chowing down on a massive burger behind him, "He's the one that ran into you, is your head okay?"

"Water" I managed to somehow croak out; my throat felt like I swallowed chalk. His eyes seemed to widen in realization and quickly went to grab me some. It would take awhile for my blood to return to normal, one more drink and I would have been a goner.

While he was gone, I took the time to look around. I was on a bed in a room, probably a motel room by the look of it. The furniture was stained and worn down, the sheets frayed and scratchy, but it was safe.

Finally, Sam came back. The cold liquid couldn't have come fast enough, and was quickly downed. He came back with another one, and made me drink it slowly this time.

"So, what's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid, and my name's Harry. How did we get out? I mean did you know what those things were?" That was the billion-dollar question. How much did these guys know about things that went bump in the night?

"The vampires? Yeah, I mean they were supposed to have gone extinct, but we found out a while ago that was not the case. We stumbled over this nest, and decided to investigate. Good thing we found you, but it looked like you were doing pretty well on your own. How did you get out anyways?"

Without missing a single beat, I replied easy. "The bloody bastards were so busy drinking my blood, I was able to slip my hands free and make a run for it." That much was true, and I hope it was enough to occupy their suspicions.

"Who are you guys anyway? I mean normal civilians aren't exactly experts on this type of stuff…" Normal people would have called the cops; they would have not gone in themselves. These guys were trained, that much was obvious. It was what they were trained to do that worried me.

This time it was Dean that answered my question, and his answer struck fear into my very core.

"You seem like you can handle the truth, so there's no point in trying to hide it. Sammy and I are hunters. We go after the monsters that hide under your bed and in your closets. It's kind of the family business." Shit. Of all the things they could have been, this was the one career path that could ruin my life. I just wanted a peaceful existence away from back home and all that came with it.

"What else is out there?" It couldn't hurt to be prepared for anything else that came my way. "Like, what other things might I cross paths with?"

"All sorts of bad things: Ghosts, Wendigos, Gin, other stuff like that. And then theirs a whole other caliber of shit. There's Demons, and Angels, most of that shit is real as far as we know. There's a god, there's heaven and hell and purgatory." Hearing this, it really pissed me off. If there was a god and angels, where the fuck were they? Where were they when I needed them?

"How do you know this, are you sure?" The brothers looked at each other, and Sam was just about to answer when a voice across the room captured their attention.

"Am I interrupting something?" I followed the voice to a blue eyed man in a trench coat, how did he get in here?

"Hey Cas, what brings you here?" The man didn't answer, instead his eyes were drilling holes in my skull.

"Do you know who this man is? Why is he here?" This stranger couldn't possibly know who I was, I could feel the fear start to bubble up. This was going downhill very, very fast.

" Yeah we just rescued him from a nest of vamps, his name is Harry." That seemed to be all the confirmation this 'Cas' needed. His smile was soft and sad, his icy eyes melted and his stare turned into something much different.

"Harry", his voice was filled with pride, "it is an honor to meet you, my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." White hot rage poured out of me, and before I could even think I launched myself at this man.

We were on the ground, and my hands were clawing at his face, my fists raining blows down on him. "Where were you when I needed someone? Where were you when they hurt me?" He didn't fight back, he took each and every blow, until I was to tired to continue. It was then that I realized my face was wet, I was crying.

"Harry, I cannot explain to you our reasoning, I don't understand myself, but it had to be this way. Someday you will understand, but for now I will accept your hatred of us." I didn't know how to respond, I was both numb and shaking with pure emotions of every kind. All I had been through could have been stopped, yet this angel was saying it had to be this way.

"So umm, should we leave you two alone?" Dean was looking pretty awkward, and Sam had resorted to simply stare at the newspaper lying on the table. Slowly, I climbed off of the blue eyed angel, and managed to regain at least some of my composure.

"I don't understand, and I don't think I ever will, but I accept it. I can't change it, and neither can you." My green eyes met the blue orbs and I knew that we had an understanding.

"Anyone want to explain how you two know each other and maybe, what the hell is going on?" If these guys were hunters, and I was supernatural would they decide that I was be their next hunt?

"Dean, Sam, just know that Harry is an incredible person and is one of the good guys. Remember this." Wow, thanks Cas. Now I have to tell them.

"You might want to take a seat for this." They merely looked at each other and unceremoniously plopped down onto the dirty sofa. I took a deep breath, and said the very line that would ignite their reactions.

"I'm a Wizard". That was when all of hell broke loose.


End file.
